The Mile High Club
by cowbell2011
Summary: Harry and Ruth find a way to pass the time during their flight from Brazil to Italy. M rated companion piece to Love Will Always Win.


'Harry...ah...Harry, you're going to have to um...what was I saying?'

Harry paused his assault on Ruth's neck for a moment to look up at her, arousal clouding his eyes.

'I couldn't tell you darling, I'm kind of busy.'

He lowered his lips once more to Ruth's neck, sucking lightly before moving lower to her collarbone. The noises Ruth was making were getting louder and louder, so he captured her lips with his own so that the other passengers would not hear her. There were only 5 other people in their cabin, but they were all considerably older than either Harry or Ruth, and he didn't think they would appreciate being woken by Ruth's pleasure filled moans.

'Ruth, why don't we move this into the er...bathroom?'

At this, Ruth jerked away from Harry, her eyes wide.

'Harry! We can't do that!'

Harry chuckled, pulling Ruth back to him and kissing her passionately. Sensing her resolve was crumbling, he let his hands roam under her shirt, edging ever closer to the delicate lace of her bra. He gasped when Ruth unexpectedly reached across the arm rest and caressed his erection through his trousers. Reluctantly tearing his lips away from hers, he looked into Ruth's eyes and saw nothing but love and arousal. Nodding in the direction of the bathroom, he took Ruth's hand and they rose from their seats together. Looking around and seeing no sign of any air stewards, they tip toed to the small toilet cubicle and entered laughing like school children.

The second the door was locked, Ruth attacked Harry's lips with her own. She struggled to unbutton his shirt with her eyes closed so she began trailing her lips over Harry's jawline, down his neck and then over each new part of skin that was revealed as she opened his shirt. Tugging the hem free from his trousers, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his strong masculine chest to her.

Wasting no time, she got to work on his trousers, expertly undoing his belt and zipper in a matter of seconds. Pulling the offending garments down, she took Harry's erection firmly in her hand and began to caress him. She heard him groan loudly when she took him into her mouth, using her tongue to touch every part of him. Harry ran his hands through her hair, resisting the uncontrollable urge to either thrust into her or pull her head closer to him. He could feel his climax building already, but he didn't want it to be over so quickly, so using superhuman restraint, he urged Ruth to stop her ministrations and pulled her upwards, kissing her lovingly.

'Keep up with that and this will all be over rather quickly Ruth.'

His breathing was heavy and Ruth smirked, glad at the effect she could have on him after just a few minutes. She helped him remove her clothing quickly and couldn't stop herself from shrieking when he picked her up without warning and placed her onto the sink. The cool metal against her behind was a shock to her system but she soon forgot about it when Harry lowered his head to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly as his hand found her intimate folds and he caressed her, feeling her arousal on his fingers.

'You have to be quiet Ruth, we don't want to get caught.'

'Shut up Harry and make love to me.'

Not being one to refuse any request from the love of his life, Harry duly obliged and entered her slowly. He stayed still for a moment as Ruth adjusted to his size, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her naked, head rolling from side to side with her eyes closed. Sensing there would not be enough room in the tiny cubicle for much movement, Harry hoisted one of Ruth's legs up and rested it against his shoulder, impressed at her flexibility.

The look of surprise on Ruth's face at this action disappeared quickly as he began to move inside her. He felt her other leg wrap tightly around his waist pulling him closer and he sped up his pace at her encouragement. Noticing his thrusts were causing Ruth to continuously bang her head on the back wall of the bathroom, he slowed his pace momentarily and, taking her in his arms, he pulled her backwards with him, landing in a seated position on the lid of the toilet with her straddling him.

'God Harry, I'm going to...I'm so close.'

Harry could feel his own release approaching, and he thrust up into Ruth over and over, holding her in place with both hands. Grabbing her hands, he braced them against the wall either side of them so that he could free up his own. Caressing one of Ruth's breasts with his left, he reached down between them with the other and pressed down on her clitoris, rubbing back and forth quickly just how he knew she liked.

The feel of Ruth contracting around his length sent him over the edge, and they climaxed together, hot and sweaty at having to exert so much effort in such an enclosed space. Ruth collapsed onto Harry's lap once her orgasm had faded, draping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly as her breathing came back to normal. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, drawing circles on his chest with her fingers.

'That was just...wow.'

'You won't find any arguments from me Ruth.'

They kissed again briefly before redressing awkwardly in the tiny confines of the bathroom. Checking each other over to make sure nothing looked out of the ordinary, Harry reached for the handle but Ruth stopped him.

'Wait. We should go out one at a time in case anybody is passing.'

Harry chuckled at this suggestion, nodding at the angry red mark on Ruth's neck and motioning for her to look in the mirror.

'I think that mark will tell the tale for us sweetheart.'

The look of horror that crossed Ruth's face at the knowledge that Harry had marked her was priceless and Harry couldn't resist laughing at her. She slapped his shoulder playfully and wriggled around him, exiting the bathroom and returning to her seat quickly before any stewards noticed. Harry followed a moment later, glad that nobody seemed to have noticed their little indiscretion. Reseating himself next to his fiancé, he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. They exchanged a knowing look barely a few seconds later, as a young man appeared from the next cabin and entered the toilet.


End file.
